A display driver driving a display panel (e.g. a liquid crystal display panel) often incorporates an image data processing circuit which performs desired data processing on image data. When image data transmitted from a host to a display driver include compressed image data generated through image compression, for example, a decompression processing to decompress the compressed image data is performed by an image data processing circuit in the display driver. A display driver incorporating a decompression circuit which decompresses compressed image data is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-107754 A. An image data processing circuit may be incorporated in a display driver to perform image scaling (image enlargement and reduction) or to perform desired image processing (e.g. edge enhancement) for image quality improvement of the image displayed on the display panel.
In an actual use of a display driver incorporating an image data processing circuit, however, there may arise a case where it is necessary to appropriately configure the setting of a host that supplies image data to the display driver in accordance with the operation of the image data processing circuit. This may reduce the user-friendliness of the display driver. Such a problem may become apparent especially when the image data processing circuit incorporated in the display driver is adapted to perform a plurality of image data processing operations.